


final moments

by daenaera



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But wanted to write out a more 'bittersweet' version, F/M, Please Forgive me, Spoilers for 8x05, The likely end of the series, Very short Drabble, a quick thought of mine, after that horrible treatment of her character, i feel this is a fitting end, i've never written for them, post 8x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenaera/pseuds/daenaera
Summary: the deed is done but daenerys targaryen and jon snow have a few moments left to share before it all ends.[ i see absolutely no 'sweetness' in this bittersweet end that we are being offered so i decided to write up some bittersweetness myself ]





	final moments

She does not die like her father, Aerys died a coward, a sword in his back and a curse on his lips that held condemnation of all the innocent of the Seven Kingdoms. A dagger is buried deep within her and the crimson that builds at her abdomen is only proof of her humanity. She always knew that she truly was dragon in spirit, but it is her body and true soul that have always been truly human in nature. Even so, there is even a smile in death that she will be known as the Dragon Queen, a title that would bring only pride to her ancestors. 

Pride that now is meaningless now that there will be only one Targaryen in the world once she passes.

She utters not a singular final word, she does not see the sentimentality in final words, and has she not already caused enough pain for this man for a life time? So she gives him a smile, a genuine smile that she has not felt in months. It is now that when death consumes her that her mind is the clearest, no longer plagued by the madness that brought about her downfall. There is peace in her death, she knows she very much deserves such a fate, it is only fair in exchange for the cruelty of her actions against the innocents of King’s Landing.

She prays for neither forgiveness nor any semblance of remembrance, for there is not a person that owes her a debt.

Save for her cruelty, the regret that keeps her at bay is Drogon, with the knowledge that he will be an orphan and without his brothers. Much like she was when she was a child, only that she hopes his story does not end in tragedy. Perhaps there are tears that very briefly touch her ever paling violet eyes, and she almost feels a caress against her cheek but she pulls away from him. Jon is very much a funny man, always drawing himself to unnecessary pain, and even in these moments that he knew that it was necessary for him to bring about the demise of the Queen of Ashes.

But seeing the expression of heartbreak that ever so subtlety touches his northern features and her brief thoughts of Drogon, she knows she does have final words for him after all.

“Promise me one thing, Jon Snow.” Her lips are stained crimson and she feels the river of the darkly flowing blood from her lips that stain the ground below them, mixing red with black.

The colors of their house, the house that had led them to this tragic ending.

“I will.” The softly accented voice answers back thick and gruff with tears and grief that build ever so slowly, brushing past any previous disappointments and disagreements they ever had shared with one another. “Just say the word.”

“Take care of my son, Jon.” The simple six words seemingly draw the emotions from her, the emotions that she had held at bay for so long. The brief touches of gleaming crystals of tears are now rivers down her pallid cheeks, a sob drawing the blood from her mouth. “He will have only you, Jon.” The swing of emotion brings her off of her feet and she soon finds herself in the arms of the lover that she had never though she would embrace again. “Promise me that you’ll take care of him, that he won’t be alone… He won’t be like me.”

Just like her, always in search of a home that she never came to realize until far too late and Drogon deserves so much better than she ever did. Though she is his mother, she knows that Jon is capable of the care of the last dragon in the world.

“I promise.” His words are as simple as her own, his actions of holding her close to him speak much more than his voice ever could. Calloused fingers tangled in the locks of silver gold, reminding her of the passionate nights they once had shared. The briefest gesture of comfort before she departs from this world.

“I never did deserve you Jon.” She laughs and it is a laugh of bittersweetness, as beautiful as it is heart wrenching. “Especially after what I did to those poor innocent people.” He is truly ever the only one that she bares her true emotions, she is shaking of grief and regret, and being pressed against him only brings about more of the emotion. “I am a monster and even now you seek to comfort me.” She lacks the energy to bring about any forceful protest and even her words slur as she feels the life ever slowly drain from her.

“You are a dragon.” Fingers tuck under her chin, raising her violet gaze to stare into the deeply scarred and rugged features of the northmen, his dark grey eyes staring intently into her own. “A dragon that made costly mistakes in which you pay with your life… But you are no monster.” His accent grows thicker and his voice is roughened but he continues without hesitation. “You will be remembered as a dragon.”

She provides no response, the weakening of her sobs only indicate her state, and she has finally come to the realization that she never truly had lost Jon at all. Even now in her final moments he has returned to her, he had come to end her life but he provides the soothing that she had only desired in her dreams. With his promises, she knows that she can pass into the other realm.

“Thank you Jon Snow.” Her words are light and airy, her skin as stark white as the snow and it takes all of her effort, but she manages a kiss again her cheek, the final exchange of love to pass between them. She falls within a moment after and he is quick to catch her, for the Dragon Queen is no more.

Daenerys Targaryen does not die like her father, she dies in peace, a word of love upon her lips.


End file.
